


In a World Made of Fiction

by Acai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DaveKat friendship, Fluff, One-Shot, Sadstuck, Sadstuck with a happy ending, based off of Hide and Seek lyrics, davekat fluff, song-fic in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short davekat fluff, sadstuck with a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a World Made of Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! ^.^ I am in desperate need of a beta and prompts! Comment or message me on tumblr at romcomtragedy.tumblr.com if you're interested, please!

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are on a meteor hurtling through space, and you are alone in your room. Outside your door you can hear people talking, people laughing. Everyone else is having a small celebration as a joke, celebrating the anniversary of the day that they all finally met. You can hear them so clearly it’s like you’re in there with them anyways, their laughter and jokes, their cheerful chatter and the friendly teasing. They’re bonding, exchanging information about each other and sharing game tips. Sometimes the conversation turns serious, and it gets quieter. People’s voices change or soften, but soon enough the conversation always gets loud and wild again. Sometimes everyone’s in the same conversation, but mostly they’re all broken up into small groups and you don’t know what any of them are saying. You’re fine with that. You really don’t care. It’s probably just talks about human things that you wouldn’t understand, or things that you would never be interested in. You’re fine with being up here alone.

        You’re staring at your laptop, at Trollian. You don’t have a conversation pulled up, you’re just staring at the names. They used to be so vivid and bright, they made a small rainbow on your screen. You always complained about how stupid it was and how they were all too bright, but you know that you would go to some pretty big extremes to have the vividness of the colors back, rather than the dull gray that you’re staring at right now.

     You’ve never had anything against gray, obviously. Gray was the thing that kept you alive, you were kind of eternally grateful to gray. It was on pretty much everything you owned, in fact. Your hive, your clothes, your font color on Trollian. But now it represented nothing but death and loss, it represented the people that died before you could make things up to them. The people who you knew you could have got along with if you just tried, but instead of trying you just kept doing whatever the hell it was that you were doing then. Now they’re dead and you can’t change that, though.

_Where are we?_   
_What the hell is going on?_   
_The dust has only just begun to form_   
_Crop circles in the carpet_   
_Sinking, feeling_   
_Spin me around again_   
_And rub my eyes_   
_This can't be happening_   
_When busy streets_   
_A mess with people_   
_Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

_Hide and seek_   
_Trains and sewing machines_   
_All those years_   
_They were here first_   
_Oily marks appear on walls_   
_Where pleasure moments hung before_   
_The takeover_   
_The sweeping insensitivity of this_

It’s the kind of day where it feels like it should be raining. It can’t rain, you’re on a meteor. It should be, though. It should always be raining 24/7 here. No one went outside anyways.  You drag your feet back and forth on the carpet from where you’re sitting. You hear a knock on your door and you don’t answer. Whoever it is probably just has a stupid question that you don’t have the answer to. No, you don’t know how to alchemize apple juice. No, you don’t know the code for an apple, either. You couldn’t even guess the answers to most of the other stupid shit they come to ask you—you’re not sure why they keep on asking, actually. The door opens anyways and Dave is there in the doorway.

“Hey Karkles.” He greets you with a smirk. You just stare back at him. “What? I don’t even get a glare?” You huff, and that seems to be enough because he shuts the door and sits next to you. “You know, everyone else is out there.”

“I know.” You scoff.

“Why aren’t you, then?”

“Because I don’t want to be surrounded by fucking idiots!”

“What’s the real reason, though?”

“I told you! I—,”

“Vantas.” You pause halfway through the sentence and turn to look at him.

“I… I just don’t really feel in the mood.” Dave is looking at you.

“Why not? Thought you were a total party character, Kitkat?” You just shrug.

“I don’t know. Are we really just going to… party? People have died. People are still going to die. Everyone seems so convinced that we’re all going to make it out of this alive but we won’t. Not all of us, and everyone is partying and have a fun time and they’re all so confident.”

“Well that’s just more reason to have a party. Because you’re right, people are going to die,” Dave’s voice has taken on a more serious tone. “There’s no doubt there. So we have to enjoy this _now._ We have to party and live a little before it all ends, because nobody knows who’s going to be going home and who’s not. We don’t have a way of even guessing, so we just have to live a bit and party and have a wild time now.” You shrug.

“Maybe none of us are going home. Maybe there won’t be a home, maybe we’re all going to die.” Dave frowns slightly.

“Don’t think like that. If you think like that then the chances of us making it are even lower. You have to believe that we can make it out of this and we’re gonna get home like we’re meant to.”

“Maybe we aren’t meant to! How do we know this wasn’t just sick bad luck? How do we know this wasn’t just a big mistake?” You hear your voice shake a little when you spit the words out.

“Close your eyes.” Dave commands.

“What? Fuck, no—,”

“Just close your eyes.” You scowl, but oblige and the dark envelops you. “Kitkat, you’ve just got to believe that we’re meant for this. It may seem stupid and shit but it’s the cold hard fucking truth. This is what we were made for—this is _literally_ what we were _made_ for. We’re getting ourselves home, we’re beating this stupid fucking game and we’re getting home. So just close your eyes and think of that. When you think of it, save that image forever and when you think we can’t beat the game then just pull that fucking file up out of your mind and believe the shit out of that stuff.” You slowly open your eyes when you do what he says.

“Didn’t know you were into being deep like that, Strider.” Dave shrugs.

“I’m good at everything, man. Except puppets. Puppets can suck my ass.” You blink at him, shrugging. Dave stands up and smirks again.

“You want to come out and party your ass off?” You blink at him again and he grabs your hand and drags you out. “Just picture it,” he whispers in your ear. “Just picture that and then take a look at the real thing, Vantas. Cause this is so much fucking better.” He drops your hand and rejoins the mayor. You catch him glancing at you and smirking every once and a while, though. You let your gaze travel over everyone. It is better, seeing them all moving and talking and laughing. You suck in a breath and join them. 

 

You admit to yourself that it’s so much better than sitting up in your room alone staring at grayed out names.                                                                                                                                                           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, subscribe for more and comment any errors you may find! If you would like to beta or if you have a prompt for me to write, i am accepting the first person to ask and i am accepting ALL prompts. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
